


Life Ruiners

by sansasnarks



Series: Legends Family [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, pansexual jax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansasnarks/pseuds/sansasnarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times the Legends ruined Jax's date's, and the one time they actually made it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Ruiners

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this by writing about a cute Jax date, but it quickly turned into the Legends ruining his dates, so enjoy this mess.

**I. 2157**

Jax had been having a lovely time in the year 2157. 

Well, the rest of his team wasn't - Ray, Kendra, and Carter's last comm message had said that they would need backup, but  _he_ was doing pretty well. 

"Nice to know that even though the world's gone to crap, they finally understood that wearing wool is  _awful_ ," he grinned, patting down his silk outfit. 

"You've already said that five times today, Jax," Sara smirked, and Leonard nodded. "We get it," Len added. 

"Yeah, well, it deserves repeating," Jax said. "2157 is nice." 

Martin rolled his eyes at Jax's comment, but Rip nodded, his voice picking up as he led the team through the alleyways to get to their teammate's last coordinates. "Well, London in 2157 was fairly untouched by Savage's rule," Rip turned. "This was the peak of London's history; it had been the safes area to be in. I moved my family here myself after I became a Time Master. No one knew that only a few years later, Savage would have completely overrun it." A faraway look entered Rip's eyes, and Jax frowned, not wanting the man to be upset. 

"But for now it's safe, right?" he asked. "So when we defeat Savage in 2157, London will stay safe." 

Rip gave a small smile at that. "Yes, you're quite right," he said, giving Jax a small pat before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Come on then, let's get to the rest of the team. Gideon says that they should be -" he frowned and checked his watch, hitting a few buttons to double-check their location, "-right around the corner." 

"Right," Jax said. "Grey, let's go," he said, and he and Martin fused, and the two and a half men raced to the corner to find their teammates. 

"All right, let's kick some ass - wait, what?" Jax said, pausing when he ran to the team. Savage's soldiers were surrounding them, but they were all unconscious, and Ray, Kendra, and Carter didn't seem to have a scratch on them. Not that Jax was surprised - these three were strong, of course, but Ray had left his suit on the ship, so Jax had figured they'd be fighting even a _little_ by the time the rest of the team came to help. But, the three stood there, proud and happy, and - Jax's eyes trailed behind them, where he saw a man dressed as a soldier stand up. 

"Guys, look out!" he yelled, and the team sprung into action. Rip, Mick, and Leonard had their guns out, ready to fire, Sara had her bo staff out, and Jax stood, waiting for the man to move so he could blast him. 

"Just  _try_ to move," Leonard snarled. "You'll regret it." 

"Woah woah wait," Ray said, putting his hands up and stepping in front of the soldier. "It's okay, he's on our side." 

"He is," Kendra said, standing next to Ray. "We thought we were done for, but then he shot the other two soldiers and saved us. He's an ally." 

"How do we know he's not a spy planted by Savage?" Rip asked, his gun firmly aimed at the man's chest. "He could be playing us, Kendra." 

"No," Carter said, stepping up. "I know him. His name is Andromedon Hexa-"

"Just call me Adrian," the man interrupted.

"Adrian," Carter finished. "He was around in 2166. He was a good man who constantly challenged Savage." He gave a small smirk. "And I disliked him, so considering I was under Savage's thumb, I'd say we can trust him." 

Rip sighed, and the gun was down, and a few moments later, so were Leonard and Mick's. The man pushed past Ray and walked up to the team, and Rip extended his hand.

"Thank you for saving my te-"

The man ignored Rip and walked up to Jax, who stepped back a little when the man got close to his face. From this close, he could see that Adrian wasn't much older than himself - he was maybe just a little bit older than Jax, but his eyes were so serious that Jax felt like he was looking at someone who had been alive for centuries. He found himself unable to look away from Adrian's eyes, and it was Martin who spoke. 

"Excuse me," came Martin's voice. "Could you take a few steps backs?"

Adrian blinked in surprise, but did so. "Fascinating," he muttered. "A fused combustible man. Savage mentioned this but - I did not believe his ramblings, but it seems as if he was correct." 

"Yeah, he was," Jax said. He cleared his throat when Adrian continued looking at him. "Maybe we should all get back to the ship?" 

Adrian nodded. "Savage has more men ready to dispose of you all. We should get to a safe space."

Rip sighed, and Jax saw that he was considering leaving Adrian there, but then he nodded. "Let's go," he said, turning and leading the team back to the ship, only vaguely muttering about how they kept picking up strays. 

Jax and Martin unfused back at the ship, and Adrian grinned appreciatively. "That is amazing," he said, looking at Jax, who couldn't help but smile back at the man. Adrian looked serious, but when he smiled, he looked younger and happier, as if he wasn't a soldier trained to kill. 

"Yeah, I'm glad you think so," Jax said. "Nice to get some Firestorm appreciation." 

"Well of course," Adrian said, moving a little closer to Jax and looking into his eyes. "You seem very interesting." 

"Yes, yes, yes, Mr. Jackson is very interesting," Rip said, cutting -literally- in between the two. "But do you know where Savage is right now?" 

Adrian frowned, his face becoming serious again. "He wants to launch a full scale attack in two days," he said. 

Rip frowned and nodded. "Then we must attack then," he said. "When he is visible, we will capture him." 

"For now," Jax interrupted. "Maybe we'll get Adrian set up with a room." 

"Right, yes," Rip said noncommittally, already typing onto his keypad his plans for the next attack. "Jefferson, how about you show our new friend to his quarters?" 

Jax grinned and motioned for Adrian to follow him (ignoring Sara in the background, who suddenly had a huge smile on her face). 

"Well, this is your room," Jax said, leading Adrian into an empty bedroom. "It used to be Carter's but he shares it with Kendra now, so it's free." Adrian looked around the room appreciatively. 

"It's nice," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Smaller than my quarters in Savage's headquarters, but much more comfortable." He grinned at Jax. "I'm not afraid of getting shot in the middle of the night at least." 

Jax laughed and sat next to Adrian, making sure to leave some space between them. "Well, that's still a danger here," he joked. "Don't take food away from Mick.  _Ever_. He'll burn you on the spot." 

Adrian gave him a smile, and then the curious look passed his face again. "Well, you burn as well, right?" he asked. "Isn't that odd for you?" 

"Ah, yeah, yeah it is," Jax said. "At first, but now I'm used to it. It's just a part of me now, you know?" 

"I see," Adrian said, and without warning, he closed the distance between the two, and Jax held his breath, waiting to see what Adrian would do - he hadn't been with anyone for a while now, and he usually liked to go slower, but Adrian would be gone in a day, and Jax knew that he was already into the man. But instead of leaning in for a kiss, Adrian grabbed Jax's hand. 

"You're warm," Adrian said softly, and Jax gave a small laugh. 

"Yeah, I am," he said. "Sara likes to use me as heat sometimes because of how hot I am."  He paused, considering the comment he just said. "I mean, because I'm warm, not because of my looks." 

"Well, both apply," Adrian said, looking at Jax intensely. 

Jax looked down at his hand, which was still entwined with Adrian's. "Look, man," he said, looking up at Adrian. "Am I reading this wrong or are you into me, because I'm going to be honest, I'm into you." 

Adrian's face didn't change, but he nodded. "I am." 

Jax blinked. "You are?" He grinned at the man. "Awesome." In the back of his mind, Jax was berating himself for not coming up with more words than  _"awesome",_ but Adrian had a smile on his face, so he guessed it didn't matter. 

Adrian paused, and he had an almost nervous look on his face when he spoke next. "If it is all right with you, could I-" 

"Kiss me?" Jax finished up. "Yes."

Adrian smiled. "Well, since I have your permission then," he said, and leaned in. 

* * *

"Where in the _world_ is Jefferson and Adrian?" Rip asked to the team - or well, Sara, Leonard, Mick, and Ray. "I need to go over the plan with them."

"It appears Mr. Jackson and Adrian are still in Adrian's room, Captain Hunter," came Gideon's reply. "However, it may be best to leave them unbothered, they -" 

"Perfect!" Rip said, turning and making his way to the bedroom. Ray quickly got up and followed Rip. 

Leonard, Mick, and Sara traded looks with one another. "Yeah, maybe that isn't the best idea," Leonard yelled from his seat. 

"Why not?" Ray asked, turning to face the three. Rip had completely ignored the trio and was already well on his way to Adrian's bedroom. 

Sara smirked. "He may be a little...busy." 

"Huh?" Ray asked. "He's just in there with - oh.  _Oh_ ," he said, finally realizing what was probably happening in the room. "We need to stop Rip." 

" _You_ can stop him, Haircut," Mick said. "We're minding our own business." 

"I-" Ray started, and then he stopped. "I have no time to argue, I have to stop RIp." And with that, he was chasing after Rip. 

Sara stared after the spot where Ray was, and then she stood up. "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to see this trainwreck," she said, following Ray, and after a beat, Mick and Leonard were trailing behind her. 

 In the meantime, Rip had been far ahead of the team, and he stopped at Adrian's closed door. "Ah, right then," he said, waiting for the door to open, and frowning when it stayed firmly shut.  _Well that's odd_. Rip cleared his throat awkwardly and waited, and when it didn't open, he asked, "Gideon, please open the door. Now." 

"Captain, I don't think -" 

"It is of utmost importance Gideon, just open the door," Rip snapped. The door opened and Rip was ready to go in, but from a distance, he heard footsteps rapidly approaching, and he turned to see Ray running towards him. 

"Mr. Palmer, why on _Earth_ are you running like th-AH!" Rip cried, as he felt Ray's body weight fall entirely on him. "You  _tackled_ me," he gasped out, trying to push the man off of him. 

"Sorry," Ray breathed out, rolling off of Rip. "I was trying to stop you from disturbing Jax." 

Rip got up, groaning and glaring at Ray. His back was  _aching_ thanks to Raymond's attempts at stopping him. "Now why would you try to stop me from reaching Jefferson's ro- _oh_ ," he stopped as his eyes finally flickered to Adrian's room, where Jax was frantically reaching for his pants. For a brief second, Rip didn't piece it together. All Rip could think about was the fact that he and Jax apparently wore the same type of boxers - black and gray plaid boxer shorts. He looked at Adrian, who was far more put together. Rip could have believed that Adrian hadn't been doing anything, except for the fact that Adrian was zipping up his shirt and his hair was considerably more messy than when the team had taken him onto the Waverider. " _Oh_ ," Rip repeated. Faintly, he heard more footsteps coming down the hall, and from the corner of his eye he saw Leonard, Mick, and Sara walk to his side. 

"And that," Leonard said, coming up behind Rip to lean on the doorway. "Is why you should let Gideon get a sentence out." 

"Sorry guys," Ray muttered from his spot on the floor. 

"Um, it's all right," Adrian muttered, inching away from Jax a little. Jax, however, turned to Rip. "Hey, ever heard of  _knocking_?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry Jefferson - I just - needed to inform you two of the plan - and then - I -" Rip stammered. 

" _Use the mic system_ ," Jax hissed. 

"Quite right," Rip said. The group stood there, silent, until Mick spoke. 

"Congrats, by the way," he smirked. "Good job kid."

 "Can you guys  _leave?_ _"_ Jax got out, his eyes darting between the team. 

"Will do, I'm already bored," Leonard said, and with that he walked away, with Sara and Mick following after him. Ray had gotten up and was brushing off nonexistent dust from his pants. 

"Right, right," Rip said, composing himself. "We'll meet you in about, five minutes? Is that enough time for you to get ready? I don't -" 

"LEAVE!" Jax yelled. 

"Got it, got it." Rip walked away, and Jax heard him mutter to himself, "I'll just get Carter and Kendra then." Ray stood at the door, relieved that Rip had left, until a look crossed his face and he whispered "Oh no," and started running in Rip's direction. Faintly, Jax heard a loud  _thud_ and Rip's voice yelling "NOT AGAIN". Any other moment, he would have gotten involved, but Jax decided to turn to Adrian, who had managed to zip up and - to his credit - seem completely put together. 

"So," Jax started. "Really not what I expected to happen when we started kissing. Sorry about...them."

 "It's all right," Adrian smiled. "Having this many people on a ship can't possibly leave much room for privacy." A mischievous look entered Adrian's eyes then, and he moved closer to Jax. "We  _do_ have five minutes, though." 

Jax grinned and leaned in closer to Adrian. "You're right," he said, leaning in. 

"Hey nerds, we're all meeting now," Sara's voice cut in over the intercom, stopping Jax and Adrian where they were. Mick's voice came next. "Whoever finished the cupcakes is in trouble. I was saving those." 

Jax sighed. He was going to  _kill_ the Legends. 

"Whatever," Adrian muttered, and he leaned in and kissed jax. Jax gave a small shout of surprise but kissed back, glad that Adrian wasn't going to let the interruptions stop them. 

He supposed he'd kill them  _after_ he finished kissing Adrian. 


End file.
